


Intimacy

by rileynoah



Series: #SanversWeek [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #SanversWeek, F/F, Intimacy, Sanvers Week, kinda smutty, this is cute and dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: Day One Prompt for #SanversWeek: Intimacy





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have set myself the goal that I would make every day of #SanversWeek somewhere between vaguely and extremely smutty so.... enjoy? I'm sorry I'm such a little shit (no im not)
> 
> [Olive is Beta Goals.](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com)
> 
> [catch me on tumblr.](http://letswreakhavoc.tumblr.com)

~~~~~

She wasn’t lying, when she said that she never liked intimacy. Obviously she knows now that there was a specific reason. But at the time, her aversion to that kind of affection was enigmatic. She wanted to want that kind of closeness, to want sex, to want her boyfriend's the way they wanted her. But she didn’t… she couldn’t.

Matt would beckon for her to join him on his side of the couch and she’d feel a knot of dread form in the pit of her stomach as she tries to pass her grimace for a smile.

“Ah, I’m uh- kind of hot… I’ll just- need some space.” She hopes that she comes across convincingly, as if she isn’t desperately avoiding the kind of touch that feels claustrophobic and suffocating. And it’s not that he’s a bad guy, not at all. In fact, he was the sweetest guy she’d ever met and without all of the fragile masculinity she’d come to detest in other men. Trying to act so chivalrous and for it to go straight to their head. 

Matt even smelt nice. He had this nice, flowery scent that seemed so natural to his personality. It was one of the first things she had noticed when they met, and one of the reasons she hadn’t minded being close to him in the beginning. But Alex soon discovered that cuddling could become hot, and uncomfortable, and lead to all kinds of other undesirable intimacies that she often felt guilty turning down. She thought it best to keep her distance, after a while.

It’s much the same story with all of her short lived relationships. Like Finn. He was a perfectly lovely guy, if a little pushy at times. He was more insistent on being close and cuddly with Alex.

“C’mon, babe!” He groans into her ear when she grabs his wrist as his hand tries to travel into the waistband of her pants. 

“No, Finn.” Alex is adamant, frowning as she shuffles out of his smothering hold on her. It had been vaguely tolerable at first, when they’d settled down to watch TV, but it went south quickly when his hands had started travelling.

“You keep pulling away, what’s wrong?” Finn asks, his tone just on the wrong side of frustrated, and Alex bristles at his words. Somewhere in her mind, she knows that he is probably concerned for her, but all she hears is his entitlement to her body.

“I don’t want that. Not right now.” Alex replies as calmly as she can, shuffling even further away from him on the bed. “I should be allowed to say no.”

Finn’s look of frustrated concern melts quickly into a pleading look.

“No- wait. Of course, of course you can, Alex.” He mumbles, holding his hands out in surrender but not moving any closer. “I’m sorry.”

He breaks up with her barely a week later. 

They would all try to cuddle her, feed her, hold her hand, and Alex would pull away gently. She would stammer out an excuse to keep her distance, to minimise touch. After a little while they would stop trying, and Alex would wait for the inevitable break up. 

But then came Maggie.

Maggie Sawyer on her crime scene, at the bar. Every look another sledge hammer to Alex’s walls, and Alex is too enamoured to notice the demolition of her armour.

Or maybe too lovestruck to care.

She breaks through her walls, one after the other, and Alex isn’t even sure she’s noticed. 

Maggie takes her hand as they walk into the alien fight club, and for the first time in a long time, she didn't feel like she was going to crawl out of her skin at the touch of someone who wasn’t her family.

It was the little things, as their friendship built. A fleeting touch on her bicep or forearm. The brush of their shoulders as they walk away from a crime scene. And it’s nice. Alex feels nice around someone she barely knows, and it’s entirely foreign. 

When they start dating, it’s like some ridiculous explosion of emotion, washing over her body in tidal waves whenever Maggie touches her. A hand on her neck as they kiss slowly, softly, gently. A thumb caressing her cheekbone and foreheads pressed together as Alex tries to catch her breath, something she hasn’t quite been able to do since Maggie walked into her life. 

For the first time in her life, Alex turns into a clingy monster. Once she learns what it’s like to sleep in Maggie’s arms, she doesn't think she’s ever prepared to sleep alone again. No matter how much hair is in her mouth when she wakes up plastered against Maggie’s side, one arm thrown over her waist and one leg hooked around her knee, Alex thinks she could stay here forever.

The first time Maggie feeds her something from her own fork, Alex doesn’t take it from her, she doesn’t assert her independence, but she accepts so easily, opening her mouth to let Maggie spoon some of the paella she’s cooking into her mouth. Alex’s eyes flutter shut when the flavour hits her tongue, moaning almost erotically.

“Yeah?” Maggie laughs, eyes darkening ever so slightly. 

“So good.” Alex groans, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s waist from behind and demanding another bite.

“It’ll be ready in like five minutes, Danvers.” Maggie grins. “Patience is a virtue.”

“Oh, and I’m so virtuous am I?”

“Well…” Maggie drawls, covering and pulling the paella away from the heat and turning around in Alex’s arms. “If we’re taking last night into account…”

Maggie forgoes the rest of her sentence to start kissing at Alex’s neck, earning herself a whimper. 

“How easy is that paella to reheat?” Alex asks breathlessly, already drawing Maggie away from the kitchen and towards the bed.

“Easy enough.” Maggie grunts, scooping her arms under Alex’s thighs and picking her up swiftly, carrying her to the couch instead, impatience winning out over comfort.

Three orgasms later, Alex is being fed again. Her legs still feel like jello and her breath is still evening out, and Maggie is sharing a plate of paella with her as she recovers, offering her every other bite with a smug look on her face. 

“Did I wear you out?” Maggie asks, shit-eating grin on her face as Alex huffs breathlessly. 

“Just you wait, Sawyer.” Alex replies, wagging her index finger. “You’re gonna wish you had.”

When Alex wakes up the next morning, she finds herself lost in thought. Thoughts about how fucking amazing this feels, tangled and naked and in love. About eating paella off of Maggie’s spoon. About how it is exactly she had not figured this out. About how grateful she is for every second she has now with Maggie.

“Morning, Danvers.” Maggie rasps quietly, stirring Alex from reverie. Alex hums in response, entirely content on staying exactly where she is wrapped around her girlfriend. Maggie begins to squirm a few minutes later, starting to extract herself from Alex’s grip.

“Nooooooooooooo.” Alex whines, tightening her hold on Maggie’s waist.

“I just have to use the bathroom, I’ll be back in a minute.” Maggie laughs, pressing soft butterfly kisses to Alex’s forehead as she scoots out of her grasp.

“Promise?” Alex grumbles, looking up at Maggie with her best pair of puppy dog eyes. Everyone thinks Kara’s are irresistible, where do they all think she learnt it?

“I promise. Then you’ll have me back all morning, snuggle monster.”

Alex only grins in response, letting Maggie leave and watching her pad into the bathroom, only wearing one of Alex’s old Stanford shirts. As promised, Maggie reappears and slips back into bed a short time later, straight back into Alex’s waiting arms. 

“Have you always been this clingy?” Maggie asks softly, and Alex can hear the smile in her tone. It’s not an accusation or a complaint. Alex sighs happily, burrowing further into Maggie’s arms and laughs.

“That’s what I was thinking about before you woke up.” Alex admits, voice muffled in Maggie’s shirt. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah… I…” Alex trails off, pulling back slightly so that she can look up into Maggie’s eyes. Her left dimple is out to play, due to the soft smile on her face, waiting for Alex to gather her thoughts.

“Never.”

“Never?” Maggie cocks her head to the side slightly.

“Do you remember what I said at the bar after- I think my exact words were ‘I never thought that it was because of the other…’. You remember?”

Maggie smiles softly, nodding. She remembers.

“Well I meant what I said. About never liking intimacy… thinking I wasn’t built for it. My boyfriends made me feel so… I just… I felt so claustrophobic when they would touch me and I… yeah, I hated it.”

Alex laughs then, recalling fuzzy moments and memories in the back of her mind, stammering out excuses to avoid all forms of intimacy with past boyfriends. “I’d always make an excuse.”

Maggie only holds her tighter, leaning forward to kiss her gently before letting her continue. 

“Last year I had to go to dinner with Maxwell Lord.” Alex pauses to laugh as Maggie makes a disgusted face, scrunching her nose in distaste. 

“That guy is such a douche.”

“Oh don’t I know it.” Alex kisses away Maggie’s frown. 

“He tried to feed me.” She recalls. “A snail. I jerked my head away so quickly that I’m surprised I didn’t give myself whiplash. I convinced myself it was because I didn’t want to eat the snail…”

“Did you?” Maggie asks.

“I did try one… wasn’t that bad. But it wasn’t why I was so bothered.” 

Maggie nods and smiles, then frowns. 

“You don’t like when people feed you?” She asks warily, clearly remembering the events of the previous night. 

“I didn't like when he tried to feed me.” Alex admits shyly. “I like when you do it.”

“Yeah?” Maggie’s smile returns and Alex can’t help but mirror it. “Why?”

“Cause I like _you,_ Sawyer.”

“Do you, now?” 

She feels Maggie’s hands moving before she registers her flirty tone, and Alex’s smile only widens as she leans forward, encouraging her onwards. 

“I might even go as far as to say that I _love_ you.” 

Their lips meet slowly, but harshly, contrasting heavily with Maggie’s soft fingers, trailing down Alex’s sternum and stomach, slipping between her bare legs and stroking gently. 

“That’s good…” Maggie mutters against her lips, smiling when Alex gasps and whimpers under her ministrations, fingers swirling around her entrance and then up to her clit slowly. “Cause I love you, too.”

“Yeah?” Alex asks softly, and Maggie thinks she is still far too coherent for her liking. 

“Yeah.” She confirms, stroking a little harder.

“Show me.” Alex breaths, her legs sliding open wider, and face moving closer, leaning in to press her lips against supple skin.

“Gladly.”

~~~~~


End file.
